Ichizoku ya Chi: Famille et Sang
by Takechi
Summary: Les ninjas sont des combattants certes, mais peuvent-ils faire éclore une famille? Sakura, 17 ans et future mère soufaite plus que tout participer au bonheur de Naruto. Kakashi lui fait alors la promesse de l'aider. Y arriveront-ils?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde!

Cette fic n'est pas un KakaxSaku, je tiens à vous prévenir. Il y a un Naru/Saku et un Kaka/???

Voilà bonne lecture ^^! (Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews au passage)

_____________________________________________________

_« La paix est une vague idée du bonheur, rien de plus. Avant alors que l'homme n'existe, les êtres vivaient en harmonie et la lueur du soleil ne s'atténuait pas sous les massacres. Quand l'homme est apparut, la désolation a surgit des profondeurs de la Terre. Tout ce malheur a éveillé un sentiment chez chaque être humain, la haine. D'elle nous sommes nés. _

_Cette haine est à l'origine de toute guerre. Vous pensez que l'orgueil est le seul fautif et qu'il n'est qu'une chose à part. Mais vous vous trompez, c'est une autre forme qui nous consumera tous prématurément. Malheureusement, moi-même je ne crois pas à la paix. Les gens sont trop divisés et ne tiennent compte que des différences qui nous séparent et non des choses qui nous lient. _

_Tant que le monde ne changera pas, la guerre continuera alors de faire des victimes et des orphelins. »_

_**Propos du Jounin Hatake Sakumo au Sandaime Hokage **_

C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la pire journée de mon existence. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse à la vision de ce jeune pouce qui se tortillait en hurlant dans les bras de Kakashi Hatake. Ce dernier ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire, il essayait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, en le berçant maladroitement et en lui semant gentiment de se calmer. Je ne pouvais parler. Ma gorge était sèche, et mes lèvres rigides comme de la pierre ne répondaient plus.

L'odeur du sang emplit mes narines et je sentis une sorte de liquide épais qui était en train de sécher et de coller à la peau de mes fesses. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute ma courte existence. Je ressentais une sorte de jouissance que je n'avais alors jamais connue, celle d'avoir été enfin utile.

Je cherchai alors des yeux un homme à la chevelure blonde, un homme qui n'était pas là à mes côtés. Seul Kakashi demeurait debout, près de moi, attendant que je le regarde enfin. Il me regardait de cet air à la fois grave et triste et je su alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Mais quoi ?_ Il s'accroupit silencieusement à côté de moi, et il mit le nouveau-né entre mes bras. Il était brûlant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était né de la lave en fusion. Pourtant c'était de moi qu'il était sortit il y a quelques instants. Je grimaçai face à cette sensation qui brûlait les avant-bras qui soutenaient l'enfant. Il essayait vainement de se tourner vers moi, sa mère.

D'ailleurs _Il ou elle ? _

- Ce sera une princesse qui tiendra énormément de son père.

Bien qu'elle aurait voulut paraître joyeuse, la voix grave de mon sensei se révéla inquiète. Elle cachait même un sous-entendu. Je voulu tourner la tête en sa direction, lui adresser un geste de remerciement, mais je n'en n'eus pas la force. Tout ceci m'avait fatigué. Ma vue se troubla et mes muscles se décontractèrent. Je commençai à sombrer dans le néant de l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_« De toute ma vie, je n'ai connu que massacres et promesses de gloires non tenues. Et vous savez ce qu'est pour moi le comble de l'ironie ? De dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, seuls les jeunes soutiennent le pilier qu'est Konoha dans le monde ninja. Ce qu'ils oublient, c'est que sans les nombreuses morts de nos frères, il n'y aurait pas de jeunes Konohajins aujourd'hui. »_

**SENJU Wakara, ex-ninja du clan senju**

Konoha était en hystérie complète ce soir-là. La simple annonce de la capture de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru avait fini par faire jaillir le saké et à en souler quelques-uns. Hatake Kakashi nonchalamment assis sur une chaise, et ne prêtait guère attention aux revendications de son cher camarade Jounin Maïto Gai. Il se contentait de lire le _paradis du batifolage _tout en levant quelques fois les yeux pour saluer des connaissances. Yamato le salua de sa politesse démesurée à l'égard de son sempai et se rendit d'un air mi distrait mi-dérouté à la table la plus proche. Kakashi le suivit des yeux priant pour qu'il ne touche pas trop à l'alcool : il n'avait guère envie de le ramener chez lui, surtout qu'il ne tenait pas bien le saké. Il finit donc par détourner son attention et à replonger dans l'intrigue de son livre.

Il était dans son monde, bien à l'abri de la musique qui résonnait abominablement dans la grande salle du palais de l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama n'était pas très réputée pour ses goûts en matière artistique. Mais lui, il ne pouvait rien entendre. Il était complètement captivé par l'histoire qu'il connaissait d'hors et déjà par cœur. De temps à autre, il trébuchait sur un mot dont il devait déchiffrer les syllabes malgré toute son expérience en la matière. S'il avait eu du temps pour se perfectionner à l'art ninja, il n'en avait pas eu assez pour se cultiver. Heureusement qu'il était doté d'une mémoire aussi auditive que visuelle.

Le jounin d'élite n'avait jamais été du genre fêtard, bien au contraire. Naruto l'avait personnellement convaincu de participer à la fête. D'habitude il préférait rester chez lui, devant son écran à se laisser aller à une fainéantise capable de rivaliser avec celle des Nara. Mais il tenait tellement à ses élèves qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de leur refuser quoi que ce soit. Il soupira d'un air songeur. Il était rare qu'il s'attache réellement à quelqu'un. Il n'était pas du genre « affectif » ni sociable, plutôt celui qui garde ses distances. Sa foi, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire à présent ?

Il referma le livre d'une application exagérée et le rangea soigneusement à l'intérieur de sa tunique. Gai lui lança un de ses sourires éblouissants qui étaient devenus sa marque de fabrique sans qu'il lui ait fait quoi que ce soit pour bénéficier d'un tel « privilège ». Namiashi Raido laissa échapper une sorte de petit rire moqueur tandis que Genma lui lança une bourrade amicale dans le dos. Ils faisaient tous partis du club « _Les_ Jounins ». « _Les »_ parce qu'aux rassemblements des jours de fêtes c'étaient toujours _eux _qui occupaient la plus grande table. _« Les »_ parce qu'ils étaient tellement unis qu'ils passaient leurs temps à participer à des concours de leur invention, tels à la Maito Gai. D'ailleurs le fauve de Jade et le ninja copieur faisait partis de ce groupe. Sauf que Kakashi ne paraissait pas à y accorder grande importance ces temps-ci.

Ce fut Yamato qui arriva en dernier, Anko Mitarashi agrippé à son bras gauche presque avachie sur lui. Le shinobi masqué adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à son ami qui paraissait apparemment très tendu.

- Vous allez bien ensemble vous deux, je suis ravi que vous…

- La ferme gros baka ! lança Anko dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée sous l'effet de l'alcool. Lui au moins il a réussit à charmer une femme !

Elle lança un regard plein de tendresse à l'ANBU qui rougit lui aussi. Ce dernier adressa un regard d'excuse à son ainé qui prit une mine effarouchée.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai jamais su charmer une demoiselle ?

Anko lâcha un énorme soupir et resserra sa prise sur l'avant-bras du jeune jounin qui, malgré les apparences semblait apprécier qu'une fille puisse s'intéresser à lui. S'ensuivirent alors les railleries de Raido et Genma qui ne manquèrent pas de leur faire d'hors et déjà des propositions de mariages, enfin quelque chose de plutôt commun dans l'histoire de la moquerie. Gai les larmes aux yeux, leur fit tout un discours sur la « longévité émotionnelle de la jeunesse », sur « la force de l'amour du printemps éternel » et sur… ? Kakashi ne put pas tout retenir car le voilà levé et après avoir mit une bonne tape sur l'épaule de son confrère il se dirigea vers Naruto qui discutait d'un air sérieux avec Tsunade. Le jeune homme n'était plus celui qui avait terrassé Pain il y a un an, mais c'était quelque de devenu mature et fort. Il ressemblait en tout point à son père et pas seulement que le physique. Ce dernier leva la tête à l'approche de son sensei et lui sourit chaleureusement. C'était le sourire de Kushina Uzumaki. Tsunade le salua de son air vaseux. Kakashi ne doutait pas qu'elle devait avoir bu au moins trois bouteilles.

- Sympa la musique, ironisa Kakashi.

Naruto réprima un autre sourire qui parut lui échapper. Tsunade était beaucoup trop occupé à remplir son verre qu'elle en oublia la remarque. Le Jinchuuriki arborait fièrement son uniforme de Jounin. Il lui allait à la perfection.

- Sakura n'est pas avec toi ? remarqua soudainement le sensei

Non, elle se sentait mal, répondit aussitôt son élève en désignant le balcon d'un signe du balcon. Elle a préféré prendre l'air.

Il prit une mine soucieuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle m'avait l'air contrariée.

Kakashi acquiesça de la tête. Il irait voir ce qui se tramait plus tard, lorsque ses tympans ont auront marre de la musique qui n'enchantait personne dans la salle. Seul Gaï aimait le fond musical, mais GaÏ…c'était Gaï quoi. Un type avec un style et des goûts qui ne seront jamais plagiés. À part Lee peut-être. Fort heureusement son rival n'avait pas trente-six mille élèves, sinon on l'aurait su. Après avoir longuement discuté de la pluie et du beau temps avec son ex-élève, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le balcon. En effet, Sakura se tenait accoudée aux rambardes de fer, l'air pensant. Elle remarqua néanmoins sa présence et le salua respectueusement.

- Salut, dit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, désolé.

Elle lui sourit.

- Trop bruyant pour moi à l'intérieur. J'ai beau être l'élève de Tsunade-sama, cependant je n'approuverais jamais ses goûts.

- Oui, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il s'accouda lui aussi, juste à ses côtés et regarda l'étendue nocturne du village. Certains points étaient plus illuminés que d'autres. Il n'y avait pas qu'à l'intérieur du palais que l'on festoyait. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Kakashi guettait le souffle de la kunoichi pour y rechercher une anomalie susceptible de lui en dire plus sur ce qui se passait. Si sa respiration ne trahit rien, il n'en fut pas le cas pour les battements de son cœur. Kakashi pouvait _tout _percevoir. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on l'avait formé à cela. Mais il y avait bien sûr les facteurs génétiques qui rentraient en compte : il était né avec l'odorat, la vue et l'ouïe plus développé que n'importe quel autre humain. C'était un don qui lui était très utile… Dans _certains _cas. Le Jounin s'impatienta et alla au direct.

- Tout va bien Sakura ?

Elle lui lança un autre sourire.

- Mal à la tête, lança-t-elle d'un air sincère.

- Ah.

La présence de Kakashi ne pouvait qu'apaiser Sakura. Le jounin était l'homme le plus compréhensif et tolérant qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. C'était aussi quelqu'un de déterminé et de dévoué pour ses hommes. Malheureusement, la vie ne l'avait jamais gâté. Mais pire, il semblait rejeter ce bonheur qui lui tendait apparemment les bras. Elle se sentait mieux à présent qu'elle avait pu parler avec lui.

- Merci d'être si compréhensif au sujet de mon histoire avec Naruto.

Pas de quoi. Je ne peux pas te faire la morale, je préfère écouter les autres, c'est tout.

Il lui décocha un sourire sincère. Après tout, il comprenait mieux les relations amoureuses que quiquonque, même si d'après lui il n'avait jamais eu de rapport amoureux-longue-durée avec des femmes. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui la liait avec Naruto, même sa mère ne l'acceptait guère. Elle se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait rester indulgent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Alors permettez-moi de vous apprendre que j'attends un bébé.

Gros silence.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Il la regardait d'une expression peu amène. Elle gloussa en silence tandis qu'il se redressait visiblement choqué…ou outré.

- Qui est le père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se fit glaciale et pressante.

- Je pense que vous savez qui, vous n'êtes pas bête.

Il fronça le seul sourcil visible. _Naruto_. Il se passa une main gauche dans les cheveux puis ferma l'œil. Le sang se pétrifia dans les veines de la kunoichi.

- Il ne le sait pas encore ?

- Non, sinon il vous l'aurait dit.

Sa main agrippait sauvagement la rambarde métallique. Il émit une sorte de grognement presque animal. C'était mal partit, Sakura se dépêcha de sauver la mise.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, tu ne te rends pas compte.

- De quoi ? De vouloir…

- Laisses-moi parler, veux-tu ?

Son ton était froid mais étonnement calme. Mais il devait bouillir pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est vrai, qu'aurait-elle fait de mal ? En ce moment même son ex-sensei essayait de se retenir de ne pas lui crier dessus. Elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait été sa fille.

- Tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce qui va naître…ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Mais…

Elle s'arrêta. Il avait raison. Kakashi ne se permettait pas de juger les gens, au contraire. Il ne voulait que son bien. Elle avait agit avec égoïsme, elle avait pensé à l'instant présent sans se préoccuper de ce qui allait arriver.

- Je…Je suis désolée.

Son masque se plia en un petit rictus nerveux. Il s'était calmé, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de lui offrir une nuit blanche de sommeil.

- Il est trop tard pour l'être.

Quelle égoïste elle faisait ! Elle avait juste voulu offrir ce qui avait de mieux pour Naruto…Sans se soucier des répercutions que cela allait engendrer. Ses mains fines se crispèrent autour du métal. Ce dernier émit un son plaintif sous la force de la poigne. Elle commençait à se haïr au bout du compte, elle causait plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résolvait. Elle sentit ses yeux qui lui brûlaient puis des gouttes d'eau heurter ses mains. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle _savait _? Une main glacée prit une des siennes et l'arracha à la rampe avec douceur. Kakashi lui faisait face de son air impassible. Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de peur et de soulagement.

- Sakura, commença-t-il d'une voix désordonnée. Ca ne sert à rien de rester prostré en pleurant en attendant la suite des évènements. Reprends-toi s'il te plait.

La voix se fit plus ferme et confiante. La main froide tenait toujours son poignet de cette même fermeté. Sakura essuya rapidement ses larmes pour mieux regarder le shinobi en face de lui. Le calme avait remplacé la panique. Kakashi prit néanmoins une profonde bouffée d'air puis ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle se sentait vraiment _pathétique_. Ce qui était pathétique ? Demander à l'aide à son ex-sensei alors que vous êtes passée Jounin ce qui signifie que vous êtes totalement autonome. De plus, elle avait toujours une mère à qui se confier, alors pourquoi l'annoncer à un homme que vous n'avez jamais vraiment apprit à connaître ? Elle n'était qu'un poids inutile, Tsunade avait fait une erreur en la nommant Jounin…

- Kakashi pardonnez-moi, je…

- Tais-toi et écoutes-moi.

Silence lourd en dépit du volume de la musique hideuse qui convergeait dans la salle bien qu'elle fut étouffée par la baie-vitrée.

- Je ne suis pas médic, dit-il toujours de ce ton ferme. Mais je te donne une parole. _Ma _parole.

Elle nageait en pleine confusion. _Sa _parole ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Qu'allait-il changer dans tout ça ?

- Je te promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Mais toi, tu dois aussi me donner ta parole de ne rien dire à Naruto et de tout déballer à Tsunade _demain_.

- Mais je…

Il eut un grognement impatient et lâcha le poignet de la Jounin pour fourrer ses poings dans ses deux poches. Sakura jugea qu'il fallait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère pour l'instant. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'en avoir un aperçut et préférait ne pas voir ce qui se passerait si la situation empirait.

- Il est encore jeune Sakura, il se ferait tuer en relâchant son attention pour la reporter sur _vous_. Il n'est pas encore mature pour faire la part des choses. De plus Tsunade pourra t'aider. Moi je ne suis ni généticien ni toubib. Par contre je sais me la fermer (il eut un bref sourire complice en coin, visible même avec le voile noir qui masquait ses traits).

Elle le regarda d'un air effarouché. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui donne sa parole, encore moins qu'il envisage de lui venir en aide. Par contre elle aussi devait tenir ses engagements, Tsunade était beaucoup plus coriace que Kakashi. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos mais ne bougea pas.

- Bref, je t'attendrais demain à la première heure devant le bureau de Tsunade. Je serais à l'heure, promis. Tâches juste de te montrer _discrète_. Ce genre de grossesse ne peut pas se révéler à n'importe qui.

Elle acquiesça bien qu'il ne put pas la voir. Il fut partit bien avant qu'elle put le remercier ou lui dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Son regard resta figé à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Après tout, il était difficile d'être compréhensif dans certains cas.

- Sakura ?

C'était Naruto. Sa tête était tournée vers elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait l'air inquiet et ses yeux bleus étaient devenus ternes. Il la rejoignit sans attendre et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou et fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le Jinchuriki avait prit l'habitude de déceler les traces d'inquiétude dans le comportement d'autrui, après tout cela faisait partit de son job non ? Sakura Haruno colla la tête contre la gorge du ninja qui caressait l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Sa main était chaude, brûlante. La respiration lente et douce de l'homme calma la kunoichi. Elle en oublia _presque_ tous ses soucis.

- Non, tout va bien. Un mal de tête c'est tout.

- A cause des goûts musicaux de mamie Tsunade hein ?

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches bien ordonnées. Elle lui rendit un faible sourire et afficha une moue fatiguée.

- Je devrais rentrer pour me reposer.

- Oh… Je t'accompagne ?

Ses lèvres fines se tordirent joyeusement une nouvelle fois sous l'enthousiasme.

- Euh… non merci. Une autre fois ?

- Oui, d'accord. T'es sûre ?

- Sûre. Promis une autre fois.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celles de la jeune kunoichi qui en ressentit aussitôt les effets.


	3. Chapter 3

_« Etre père et ninja à la fois c'est incompatible. Plus des trois quarts des orphelins sont fils de ninjas. C'est pourquoi le lien sensei-deshi est assez primordial. »_

**MAHORI no Sata, jounin de Taki no Kuni.**

Tsunade était ébahie et pas contente du tout. Kakashi l'avait prévu, mais par contre il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle ne puisse ni parler ni bouger. Sakura quand à elle était livide, elle n'osait même pas bouger d'un poil, ce qui pouvait être comprit d'autant plus qu'elle savait ce que pouvait causer une crise chez Godaime. Le jounin resta de marbre malgré son cœur qui s'emballait au fur et à mesure que le silence s'éternisait. C'était craignos pour leur petit _shiri _tout rose. Si l'envie lui prenait, la sanin pouvait bien lui faire perdre la peau de ses fesses à _lui_. Il avait déjà eut une petite frayeur quand elle avait d'abord cru que c'était Kakashi le père. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui briser tous les os du corps, voir même de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait respirer sans craindre d'engendrer toute une tempête – celle de la colère sans doute –.

- Tsunade-sensei…

L'argenté espérait que la légendaire ferait preuve de la même patience que lui la veille. Sinon ils en allaient payer le prix tous les deux, même si le shinobi n'était pas réellement concerné dans cette affaire. Il était vrai qu'il y avait des fois où il se retrouvait embarqué dans des situations torrides sans même le vouloir, or cette fois-ci il l'avait vraiment voulu. Il devait avoir des tendances sadomasochistes pour désirer à tout prix se faire passer à tabac par une supérieure hystérique. Il releva soudain l'œil et croisa le regard sanglant – c'était le cas de le dire – d'une Tsunade mise de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.

- Kakashi Hatake !

- Hum…oui ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu emmèneras Sakura dans un lieu sûr. Hors de Konoha.

_Evidemment. _

Il avait déjà une petite idée, même si parmi les centaines d'endroits qu'il connaissait il n'y en a aucun qui lui inspire vraiment confiance.

- Sakura, je te ferais des prélèvements. Depuis combien de temps es-tu euh…(elle chercha le mot, ce dernier semblait l'embarrasser)_enceinte ? _

- Oh, à peine un mois.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. _Un mois _? Il posa son regard sur le ventre déjà rond de son ancienne élève.

- Kakashi ?

- Hum, oui ? répondit-il, désorienté.

- Reviens dans une heure, il faut que je m'occupe de _ça_.

Le jounin disparut sans un mot de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder dans cette salle, avec cette _chose _dans le ventre de Sakura. Il se sentait déjà nauséeux, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Il accéléra le pas. Il irait chez lui prendre ses effectifs personnels et demanderait à partir aussitôt les prélèvements faits. Il fallait qu'il mette sa jeune protégée à l'abri et par la même occasion éloigner la _chose _de Konoha. Il était shinobi, il était de son devoir de protéger ses camarades et son village. Et il irait jusqu'à la mort pour cela.

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que Sakura patientait à l'infirmerie. Tsunade lui avait fait passer un bon nombre d'examens. Sa mâchoire se crispa aussitôt à l'approche d'une nouvelle vague émotionnelle. Elle se crispa et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Elle avait foutu tout le monde dans une belle merde. Naruto et Kakashi en premier, même si ce dernier s'était porté volontaire pour lui venir en aide. Elle était vraiment pitoyable, elle l'avait toujours été depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait toujours été un boulet qui vivait dans son monde. Elle qui avait été élevée par deux parents, elle qui avait connu les caresses maternelles et les jours ensoleillés, elle qui n'avait pas à se plaindre avait toujours été profondément ignorante. Elle qui s'était trainée aux pieds de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle puis s'être jetée dans les bras de celui qu'elle ignorait. Elle se demandait parfois comment réagirait-elle si Sasuke revenait à Konoha. Lui sautera-t-elle au cou, abandonnant ainsi le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Des soubresauts la secouèrent. Elle n'était qu'une _garce _après tout. Des filets humides s'écoulèrent de ses yeux. La voilà de nouveau en train de pleurer lamentablement.

- Les hormones te jouent des tours on dirait ! Ne t'en fais pas c'est le lot de toute femme enceinte.

Elle reconnu Tsunade sans même avoir eu besoin de tourner la tête. C'était le même ton doux et soucieux qu'elle adoptait pour la féliciter tout en réfléchissant à autre chose. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule gauche. La sanin lui sourit affectueusement, une chose rare. Goichi Tsunade avait toujours été une femme autoritaire et distante : une kunoichi de la tête aux pieds. Mais elle savait se montrer juste et aimable une fois que l'on avait prit le temps de mieux la connaître. Sakura sécha les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et parvint à se calmer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus impatient qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Godaime hésita mais lui sourit tout de même. La jeune femme eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle sentit une violente chaleur désagréablement violente se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, elle se plia en deux. Une main vint se poser sur son dos cambré. Elle avait du mal à respirer normalement. Tsunade se hâta de chercher un verre d'eau, et quelques secondes plus tard elle revint verre à la main. La jounin but évidemment presque d'un seul trait.

- Tout va bien Sakura, tout va bien, assura doucement le maître Hokage.

Sa voix elle-même sonnait faux. Sakura ne manqua pas de remarquer l'anxiété qui se lisait sur les traits son sensei. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était l'objet de toutes les inquiétudes, mais le fait d'être presque au centre des attentions la dérangeait. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ce fut un Kakashi pressé qui lança un regard hébété à sa supérieure.

- Kakashi ! Sais-tu qu'il est malpoli de…

- Je sais Tsunade-sama mais …

Sa phrase se noya dans sa gorge. Le jounin fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers la médic-nin qui semblait mal-à-l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tsunade se leva subitement et poussa Kakashi vers la sortie qui manqua de se prendre le mur au passage.

- Eh bien Kakashi Hatake, ce sera bien la première fois que tu es à l'heure.

Tsunade referma gentiment la porte après avoir demandé à Sakura de se reposer en attendant qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec le ninja copieur. Ce dernier suivit le Kage docilement jusqu'à son bureau. Ils traversèrent en silence les rues. Si Shizune avait été là, elle aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose à dire. Mais elle n'était plus là pour dire quoi que ce soit, tout comme Jiraiya ou Asuma. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop et arrivèrent au palais avant d'entrer dans la salle du Hokage. Godaime prit place sur son fauteuil et Kakashi ne bougea pas d'un pouce en attendant qu'une voix s'élève enfin.

- L'enfant, il est...

- Particulier ? répondit d'un ton nerveux le jounin

- Oui. Il n'a même pas trois mois et il est déjà passé du stade embryonnaire à celui de fœtus.

C'était du baratin médical, une chose que Kakashi ne pouvait comprendre, en tout cas pas un simple shinobi comme lui.

- J'en déduis que c'est une sorte de croissance accélérée ?

- Tout juste. Sauf que cette croissance a tendance à ralentir et à aussitôt reprendre. C'est un cas rare, voir même quelque chose de totalement inconnu. De plus…

Elle hésita. Son visage semblait exprimer un certain dégoût. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer la _chose_. Il eut un mouvement de tête impatient ce qui incita Tsunade à continuer.

- Il n'y a pas de placenta.

- Qu…quoi ?

Malgré les faibles connaissances qu'il avait en la matière, il savait néanmoins que tous les gosses grandissaient protégés par une sorte de « sac » comme on le lui avait fait comprendre.

- Le chakra fait office d'enveloppe mais… Ce n'est pas le chakra de Sakura ou même de l'enfant mais bel et bien celui de Kyuubi.

- Bordel de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son œil droit à présent écarquillé repassait les coins de la pièce. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas, ce devait être une erreur. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Le simple souvenir de ce monstre aux poils roux lui amena le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ressentit cette sensation nauséeuse qui l'avait prit un peu plus tôt.

- Kakashi ?

- Il faut tuer cette saloperie, _immédiatement_.

Tsunade resta de marbre, le regard dur. Mais il ne valait rien à présent contre le voile impénétrable du Jounin. Son œil s'était fait aussi noir que l'encre. Elle-même n'osait pas le regarder en face.

- Non Kakashi, il est possible que le gène « Kyuubi » soit récessif et n'intervienne que dans certains cas…

_- Possible ?_

Le ton du fils du Croc Blanc s'était fait dangereusement doux. Il trahissait une colère montante. Car la vérité était là, Hatake Kakashi était un homme dangereux et déterminé. Pour sauver les siens il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices. Voyant que sa supérieure ne réagissait pas, il haussa la voix :

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte c'est ça ? Cette saleté va finir par tous nous tuer ! Il est de votre devoir de…

- HATAKE KAKASHI !

Toute la pièce sembla trembler. Kakashi s'arrêta net et avala toute sa fureur avec difficulté. Il n'était néanmoins pas décidé à abandonner.

- Ecoutes-moi s'il te plait, reprit-elle à peu près calmée. Ce…ce ne sera pas Kyuubi, enfin ce ne sera pas comme s'il s'était réincarné. C'est une autre forme qui n'est pas plus âgée que le fœtus lui-même. Il peut être contrôlé ! Et puis, il ne peut jamais se manifester, d'ailleurs il y a une chance sur deux que l'enfant puisse avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que son père.

Le shinobi ferma les yeux puis lâcha un soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se calma progressivement. Parfois, il se faisait lui-même peur, il ne connaissait pas ses limites en matière de caractère, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se fichait des morts que cela pouvait engendrer pour sauver Sakura ou même Konoha.

- L'accouchement s'il-vous-plaît, quand exactement ?demanda-t-il toujours les yeux fermés.

- Difficile à dire, la croissance est trop instable pour en juger.

- Les risques ?

- Ils ne sont pas à négliger. J'ignore comment le chakra qui enveloppe le bébé réagira au moment de l'accouchement. (elle fit une pause)Kakashi, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle fasse fausse couche.

Il le savait, évidemment. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas y avoir de risques lorsque l'on porte un tel monstre dans le bide ? Il rouvrit l'œil et regarda son chef.

- Oui je sais. Vous n'en savez pas plus ? Ou alors vous me cacheriez quelque chose ?

Et voilà, il s'était encore arrangé pour se remettre en colère. La simple allusion à la _chose _suffisait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut au tour de Tsunade de soupirer.

Uzumaki Naruto n'était plus le gosse d'il y a un an mais un homme beaucoup plus mature. Lui-même pouvait le ressentir dans le sang qui parcourait ses veines. Il avait apprit à porter un autre regard sur le monde. Il marchait avec application sur le sol de Konoha, comme s'il ne voulait pas trop le souiller de ses pas lourds. Les points dans les poches, il regardait de temps à autre les vitrines des magasins déjà bombés en cette période de l'année. Parfois quelques filles lui souriaient, lui se contentait de les saluer d'un hochement de tête, ça en plus. Il avait déjà une fille, il n'en voulait pas deux. A ce qui parait, il ressemblait de plus en plus au Yondaime, son père. Cela ne l'avait jamais réellement étonné. Après tout, quel enfant ne ressemble pas à ses parents ? Il passa devant le stand de ramens d'Ichiraku. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller s'empiffrer de bols aujourd'hui. Dommage, il aurait peut-être invité Iruka. Mais Iruka Umino était en mission depuis quelques temps. On l'avait arraché à son emploi d'instructeur pour le fourrer dans une escouade de chuunins. Depuis plus de nouvelles de lui, ce qui commençait à inquiéter le jeune Jounin.

Depuis quelques mois, la plupart des chuunins du village étaient envoyés en reconnaissance au profit des Jounins qui attendaient qu'une mission S se pointe. Le monde connaissait l'une des plus grandes crises diplomatiques après la troisième Grande Guerre ninja, et il n'était pas exclu qu'une guerre éclate très bientôt.

- Naruto-kun !

Le concerné se retourna. Sakura était à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, humant le parfum doux de ses cheveux.

- Tu pars en mission ? demanda-t-il soudainement, la voix étouffée par la chevelure de sa bien aimée.

- Oui, avec Kakashi.

- Je pensais que Tsunade _nous _économisait ?

Elle eut un petit sourire doux et repoussa légèrement son compagnon.

- C'est ce que _tu _pensais.

- Ah, si mon avis ne compte pas…

_- Baka !_

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto fut plus surprit que choqué mais il le lui rendit. Il aurait aimé que cela dure encore et encore. Mais les règles du jeu faisaient que la mission était plus importante que l'amour de deux jeunes ninja.

_Putain de règles._

Ils s'écartèrent sans un mot et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le Jinchuriki lui caressait tendrement l'avant-bras comme à son habitude. La matière douce de sa peau finit par se faire remplacer par la chair de poule. Sakura rougit instinctivement en sentant la main chaude de son compagnon se figer. Ce dernier rit de bon cœur.

- Allez, ne fais pas attendre Kakashi-sensei.

- Tu as raison.

Elle se détourna de lui avec difficulté et bénit le ciel de ne pas avoir attirer ses soupçons.

_________________________________

Merci à **Tsubaki Hatake **pour sa review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4

_«En vérité, je ne réfléchis même pas. Tout est question de logique. On ne peut pas créer une tactique. La stratégie c'est la logique tout simplement déformée pour arriver à ses fins. Du moment qu'on pige ça, on peut égaler le génie. »_

**Nara Shikamaru, Jounin de Konoha no Kuni. **

Haruno Sakura et Kakashi Hatake marchaient côte à côte sur une des routes les plus dépravés de Hi no Kuni. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour manger, du moins pour Sakura vu que Kakashi ne mangeait pas ou alors tandis que sa jeune protégée dormait à poings fermés. La nuit tout était silencieux, il n'y avait aucune odeur particulière, rien. Mais Kakashi restait attentif au moindre mouvement suspect, comme il avait apprit à le faire pendant toute sa vie. Il entendait de temps à autre les gémissements de la kunoichi, qui appelait Naruto dans son sommeil. Parfois il esquissait un sourire, parfois il riait silencieusement sous la protection que lui offrait son masque.

Le lendemain lorsqu'ils repartaient, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient d'avancer tout en suivant le rythme de l'autre. Le shinobi aux cheveux blancs réfléchissait et la future mère pensait à toutes les choses merveilleuses qui lui arriveraient ensuite. Autant rester optimiste, car la vie n'est pas toujours facile à vivre dans un monde où toutes les issues vous sont bloquées. Kakashi observait beaucoup son ex-élève pour mieux la cerner. Une femme enceinte n'était plus la même une fois son destin scellé. Une toute petite crise et hop, tout pouvait prendre des proportions énormes. Elle avait du mal à s'endormir, son ventre avait considérablement prit du volume depuis leur départ il y avait environ une semaine. Le ninja en déduit que la croissance avait accéléré ces derniers temps. Il hésitait entre ménager sa consœur et au contraire accélérer la cadence pour arriver le plus vite à bon port.

- Bonne nuit Kakashi-sensei.

- A toi aussi Sakura.

Cette dernière posa instinctivement sa tête sur l'épaule du Jounin. Les yeux dans son bouquin, il ne prêtait guère attention à ce détail et soupira d'aise. Ils avaient marché toute la journée aujourd'hui. Un peu de repos leur serait du plus grand bien. La kunoichi s'endormit immédiatement et Kakashi en profita pour mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'ils étaient en route pour une destination que lui seul connaissait. Sakura avait déjà un joli ventre rond et le bambin commençait à donner des coups de pieds. Enfin, cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter la jeune mère qui semblait s'en amuser, voir s'en _réjouir_. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver le ninja. Après tout, ce petit être était d'hors et déjà dangereux, même pour sa propre mère. Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas prendre toute l'histoire au sérieux, elle était même détendue. Faisait-elle semblant ? Ou était-elle réellement inconsciente ? C'était la première fois de toute sa carrière que Hatake Kakashi avait du mal à cerner une chose qui lui échappait. Non, pour être honnête _absolument tout _lui échappait. Quelle belle figure il faisait avec sa réputation de génie ! Pour une fois qu'il était en charge d'une mission qui ne mettait pas directement sa vie en danger (quoique s'il arrivait quelque chose de mal à Sakura, Tsunade n'hésiterait pas à lui refaire sa face à _lui_), il avait l'impression insupportable d'être à deux doigts de tout faire capoter. Comme quoi il lui était difficile de protéger une personne à qui il tenait. Au final, il pouvait déduire qu'il arrivait plus à détruire qu'à préserver. Il referma son livre et le rangea avec soin dans une des poches. Puis il ferma l'œil et essaya de se détendre.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lueur du soleil était éblouissante. Elle choisit de se rendormir lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Je sais que tu aimerais faire la grasse matinée (elle marqua une pause le temps de murmurer un « moi aussi d'ailleurs ») mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, si tu veux bien m'écouter bien sûr…

Elle maudit Kakashi en silence en fourrant son visage dans le sac qui lui faisait office de cousin. Il s'était donc réveillé plus tôt, pas étonnant de la part d'un jounin de sa trempe. Elle perçut le soupir du ninja et sentit l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture. Sakura ouvrit les yeux avec la ferme intention de les garder ouverts cette fois-ci. Le ninja copieur faisait cuire un _gros _morceau de viande. Il lui sourit et l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir en face de lui.

- Allez, viens un peu de te remplir l'estomac!

- Kez ke zé ?

- Du lapin, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Un _quoi _?

Sa vue devint plus nette et elle aperçut la carcasse du lapin. Elle réprima son dégout et jeta un regard assassin au jounin dont le sourire avait disparu subitement.

- Ben quoi ?

- Vous avez _tué _un lapin ?

- Et ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal à trouver sa nourriture, renchérit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, viens et manges maintenant. Tu vas avoir besoin de force et… le bébé aussi je crois.

Elle sursauta à l'annonce de son enfant. Perspicace le Kakashi ! Elle saurait s'en souvenir. Il avait tapé là où il fallait pour la décider de faire quelque chose qu'en général elle ne faisait pas et absolument contre ses principes. Sakura se leva avec difficulté et obéit à son ancien maître. Ce dernier avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Alors comme ça on est végétarienne ? Ça ne colle pas à ton profil, je te pensais plutôt arracheuse de tête moi…

Pas de réponses.

- Kakashi ?

- Mhn ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est d'être cannibale ?

- Hum, non.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et plongea dans la lecture de son livre. Bien qu'il paraisse totalement captivé par son occupation, Sakura devinait très bien l'inquiétude sur les traits du jounin. Kakashi était quelqu'un d'imperméable à quasiment « tout ». Il savait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions ainsi que ses sautes d'humeurs : le shinobi parfait quoi. La kunoichi attaqua le bout de viande comme pour faire honneur au plat de son ainé. Après tout, il s'était levé tôt pour lui offrir un repas, elle devait au moins lui prouver son éternelle reconnaissance. Elle fut soudainement touchée par cette générosité gratuite et familière : elle se sentit coupable d'avoir joué à la petite gamine capricieuse et difficile.

- Kakashi ?

Gros silence. Était-il fâché ? Elle décida ensuite d'enchaîner.

- Merci quand même pour le repas, désolé d'avoir…

- Ne me remercie pas, et ne t'excuses pas non plus, la coupa t-il d'un air distrait. Tu sais, du moment que tu es en vie et en bonne santé… (il hésita, toujours l'œil planté dans son livre)En fait, je n'en demande pas plus, c'est tout. Et puis ça ne me fait pas de mal de prendre soin des autres de temps en temps.

Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait. Il lui sourit, son œil s'arcbouta un court instant avant de revenir à sa forme normale. Si on pouvait résumer Kakashi Hatake, seuls quelques mots suffiraient : bonté, loyaliste et dévouement. Elle comprit alors qu'être génie n'était pas seulement semer carnage et désastre sur le champ de bataille.

L'odeur de la montagne lui rappelait toujours une certaine nostalgie. Il se souvenait alors de ces temps-là, lorsque que Sakumo Hatake lui faisait prendre un air autre que celui de Konoha. « _Konoha est un village caché, protégé. Néanmoins mon fils, je tiens à ce que tu ne vives pas toujours le crâne bourré de conneries comme les fameux préceptes ninjas. Après tout, tu n'es encore qu'un gosse. Tu dois vivre convenablement Kakashi, pas dans une sorte de secte un temps soit peu évoluée. » _lui disait souvent son père. D'après ce que ce dernier lui avait raconté, avant de venir à Konoha, son grand-père avait fait partit d'un ancien clan nomade vivant exclusivement dans les vallées montagneuses. Croc Blanc était fier de ses origines et n'avait pas manqué d'en faire part à sa progéniture. La seule personne de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais évoquée, c'était bien sa femme et donc la mère de Kakashi. Les seules fois où il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, Sakumo lui répondait une sorte de réponse qui ne correspondait pas vraiment aux attentes d'une jeune curiosité : « _Ah, ça n'a pas grande importance tu sais. Inutile de te parler d'elle si tu ne pourras jamais la connaître. » _Ou bien il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler :« _Ecoutes fils, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur ? Je t'en parlerais une autre fois, quand tu seras assez grand pour comprendre certaines choses. Fiches-moi la paix avec ça, tu veux bien petit ? » _Mais Hatake Sakumo était à présent dans un autre monde où personne ne pourrait lui poser de questions. Du coup, Hatake Kakashi était depuis toujours livré à lui-même, se posant les questions qu'il aurait voulut poser, et essayant d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Croc Blanc avait été un bon père. Il avait tout simplement voulu donner une enfance parfaite à son fils, _trop parfaite_. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Kakashi avait toujours une certaine rancune à l'encontre de son géniteur. Il ne l'avait jamais mit face à la cruelle réalité de ce monde. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus là pour lui cacher certaines choses, le gosse de six ans qu'il avait été n'avait pas pu se conduire normalement sans une personne pour lui imposer des limites en temps de guerre. Car le rôle d'un père shinobi était là : habituer son enfant à la guerre pour ne pas qu'il finisse sa vie fou, ou pire. C'est ce qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à la plupart de ses amis. Tous issus de sa génération. La génération dite _noire _ou maudite. Tous devenus fous, mutilés par la guerre, criminels, alcooliques, traumatisés, dépressifs… On leur avait promit une enfance couronnée de Gloire. Et cette putain de Gloire les as tous condamnés à l'enfer de la mort et du sang. Kakashi faisait partit de ces gamins envoyés prématurément au combat. « Les enfants du champ de bataille ».

_« Ils n'ont plus de parents, seulement la mort_

_Ils ne mangent pas, ils boivent le sang de leurs ennemis_

_Ils dorment accompagnés des cadavres de leurs camarades._

_Les yeux vides et le sang froid_

_Leur seule raison les incite à tuer pour éloigner la douleur, la leur. »_

Ce n'était pas de la poésie, juste un texte gravé sur le marbre froid du monument aux morts. Ces mots n'étaient pas officiels, ils avaient été gravés par un camarade ayant connu le même enfer que le ninja copieur. Il s'était suicidé quelques jours après. Les autorités s'étaient arrangées pour en camoufler les causes. Pourtant, ces quelques phrases représentaient quelque chose pour le jounin. C'était exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Lisez plus attentivement ces mots, vous ne les lirez jamais assez bien pour en ressentir une douleur qui pourrait vous arracher des larmes au passage. Vous ne ressentirez jamais ce qu'il peut éprouver à chaque fois qu'il y repense, vous n'éprouverez jamais ces remords d'avoir longtemps tué et blessé pour espérer se sentir mieux.

Hatake Kakashi ne savait pas s'il entrait dans la classe des fous, des sadiques ou bien des dépressifs. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était de pouvoir servir à quelque chose pour se sentir mieux. Il voulait vivre pour les seules personnes chères qui lui restaient encore. Il voulait respirer la vie à pleins poumons, si seulement il pouvait le faire comme n'importe quel être humain ! Si seulement aussi il en était encore un. Pourtant, il n'était jamais arrivé à s'en persuader un seul instant.

On disait souvent que la souffrance est quelque part un bien être, celui d'avoir apprit de ses erreurs. Si c'était le cas, le bien-être était alors une belle connerie.

_____________________________________________

Merci à **Hakiru-Chan **pour sa bêta lecture ^^

Et à tous les reviews qui me font énormément plaisir!

++ Takechi


	5. Chapter 5

_« Dormir. Manger. Tuer. C'était notre quotidien, notre vie, notre enfer. Nous étions des barbares agissant dans la primitivité de nos instincts. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qui m'a permit de ne pas tuer un de ces supérieurs qui vous foutaient des coups lorsque vous étiez trop amochés pour aller combattre. Ma foi, moi-même je ne sais pas. _

_A l'époque, nous étions tous des pantins. On nous avait promit la gloire, voir le monde entier. Il n'est pas difficile de faire croire ce genre de chose à des gosses avec des esprits aussi vides que des bocaux. Et on s'est difficilement rendu à l'évidence : on nous prenait vraiment pour des cons. _

_Lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, peu d'entre nous étaient encore vivants. Cette minorité était essentiellement constitué de mutilés, de fous et de traumatisés. Mes deux coéquipiers ont en d'ailleurs subit les frais. Tanyo a été défiguré par un bourreau. Torturé à l'âge de 11 ans. Il a été traumatisé, il ne parle plus et on est obligé de le nourrir par perfusions. De temps à autre, il est parcourut de spasmes violents qui ne s'arrêtent plus. Jintsumi est dépressive. On l'a forcé à participer au supplice de son coéquipier. Elle a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides avant d'être amenée de force à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la capitale de Hi no kuni, Gokujin. _

_Nous nous sommes auto-rejetés de la société. Je ne supporte plus ces visages qui me harcèlent dans la rue. Tout ça parce que j'ai un bras en fer ! Le gouvernement s'est efforcé de nous faire taire soit en nous affectant dans une unité secrète, soit en nous « prenant en charge ». _

_D'ailleurs pour ma part, je ne supporte plus les missions. Je préfère l'interrogatoire pour déverser ma propre douleur sur les autres. Après tout, ils auront moins mal que nous pas vrai ? »_

**Itami BACHIATARI, vétéran de la 3****e**** Grande Guerre ninja. Génération dite « Noire ».**

Sakura avait du mal à marcher, Kakashi la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait ça des milliers de fois, et pas seulement pour aider des femmes enceintes. Son ventre s'était considérablement agrandit, plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Tsunade s'était-elle trompée dans ses pronostiques ? Probable, mais c'était plutôt chose rare. Godaime était une médic-nin de génie, une kunoichi de talent, enfin bref toutes les qualités pour vous inspirer confiance. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'une femme aussi géniale puisse commettre des gourdes. Il maugréa quelques jurons dans sa barbes et aida sa jeune protégée à gravir un rocher. Son humeur s'était nettement dégradé ces derniers temps. Il commençait de plus en plus à ressembler au jeune homme qu'il était en temps de guerre. C'était une raison qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Seule l'odeur douce de la montagne l'adoucissait quelque peu.

Ils étaient à 1200 mètres d'altitude. Kakashi ne connaissait que le chemin, pas l'étendue de la route qu'ils empruntaient. Comme il était passé par là plusieurs fois, assez pour qu'il connaisse par cœur le sentier, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et où il mettait les pieds. Ils allaient à la Vallée de Karuosojinshi, voilà la seule information géographique qu'il possédait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors quelques minutes, le temps de détendre leurs muscles déjà fatigués. L'altitude et l'oxygène faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas soutenir très longtemps leur effort, d'autant plus qu'une épaisse brume diminuait leur champ de vision. Ainsi le jounin ne se fiait plus qu'à son instinct. Il força Sakura à avaler le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours : cet endroit n'était pas connu pour sa sécurité. Des loups et toutes sortes de formes de vies dangereuses y vivaient, tuant les quelques voyageurs imprudents qui osaient s'aventurer. D'autant plus que la jeune kunoichi dégageait une forte odeur de chaleur, provenant sûrement du bébé : encore une autre raison de s'inquiéter. Le ventre arrondi était devenu brûlant, si chaud que des espèces de croutes s'étaient formées sur la peau de la jeune femme, au niveau de la poitrine. Pourtant elle se bornait à affirmer que ceci ne lui causait pas de douleurs apparentes. Mentait-elle ? Ou alors était-ce la vérité ? Pour l'instant, il en doutait. Si Tsunade elle-même pouvait se tromper à ce sujet, alors il avait toutes les raisons pour se méfier.

La nuit tomba tôt dans l'après-midi. C'était une période de l'année où les jours étaient plus courts et moins supportables à vivre. Sakura commençait à faiblir, elle-même le sentait mais refusait de l'admettre : elle ne voulait pas être une source de problèmes pour Kakashi, c'était déjà une bénédiction qu'il accepte de l'aider. De temps à autre, il la portait dans ses bras lorsque le chemin était trop dur à gravir pour une femme enceinte, parfois il se contentait de la soutenir. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de se débrouiller toute seule. Le shinobi n'était ni son carrosse ni son chevalier servant. L'air commençait à devenir si frais qu'il engourdissait ses narines et faisait qu'elle ne sentait plus l'air entrer et sortir. Celui que l'on appelait le « ninja copieur » marchait juste devant elle, à moins d'un mètre. Il avait l'air de vouloir se dépêcher sans toutefois le faire, car force était de constater que si Kakashi en était capable, la médic-nin était moins apte à le faire.

Etait-elle un fardeau pour lui ? C'était peut-être vrai. Toute sa vie elle l'avait été, plus ou moins avec l'âge, mais elle s'était toujours contentée du rôle figuratif de « troisième membre », peu enviable pour les grandes âmes. Elle pensait qu'en apprenant la médecine, elle pourrait échapper à cette fonction qui lui collait aux pieds. Mais elle avait eu tord. Elle avait longtemps espéré au fond d'elle qu'elle pourrait devenir ninja alors qu'elle n'était issue que d'une toute petite famille de commerçants. Elle avait cru qu'être ninja était une filière aussi accessible que petit vendeur.

Toutefois Naruto pensait le contraire non ? Et Tsunade avait placé de grands espoirs en elle. Kakashi la décrivait comme une personne de remarquablement mature et responsable, elle se faisait peut-être de fausses illusions ?

Ils entendirent le hurlement du loup. Il était proche et c'était mauvais signe. Kakashi se retourna derechef, surpris et sur ses gardes. Il lançait des regards à droite et à gauche, presque horrifié. Sans un mot, il attira Sakura vers lui, la prit dans ses bras et effectua un bon d'une dizaine de mètres pour finalement se retrouver un peu plus en hauteur. La jeune kunoichi n'avait pas peur. Elle s'inquiétait juste de mettre en péril la vie d'autrui. Ensemble ils dévalèrent une pente avant d'atterrir sur une plateforme rocailleuse.

Un loup apparut juste devant, puis deux. Chacun apparut à tour de rôle, encerclant les ninjas. Le shinobi jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les directions, comme pour évaluer leurs chances de s'en tirer sans encombre. Malheureusement, ce fut un juron qui glissa des lèvres du jounin et qui alimenta le désespoir de la jeune femme. Bon et bien, qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

Une bête se rua sur Kakashi en un hurlement féroce. Ce dernier bondit sur un côté mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup qui se planta dans son épaule droite. L'homme retint sa douleur et profita de l'immobilité de son agresseur pour lui déboiter la mâchoire.

- Sakura ! Cours !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre bordel de merde !

Jamais elle n'avait pu voir une telle expression sur le visage de son ancien maître. C'était la même lorsqu'elle lui avait apprise qu'elle était enceinte…en cent fois pire. Une force anonyme l'entraîna à obéir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, poussée par une montée d'adrénaline. Il n'y avait plus rien autours d'elle, mis à part le vent qui giflait son corps et les aboiements des animaux loin derrière elle. Elle finit par trébucher sur un caillou et, sans même avoir le temps de jeter un dernier regard en arrière, elle plongea dans l'inconscience.

________________

Ce devait être le matin lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse, si bien qu'elle ne put bouger pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis elle se rendormit encore un peu. Elle était dans un lit, confortablement allongée. Elle se trouvait dans une maison, à l'abri de la pluie et des prédateurs. Elle ne craignait rien, absolument rien. Elle se réveilla une heure après et perçut une présence familière…

- Sakura ? Tu es réveillée ?

Elle reconnut aussitôt ce timbre grave et doux à la fois, cet accent qui donnait une légèreté à cette voix mélancolique. Kakashi Hatake se tenait à son chevet, assis confortablement sur une chaise, son bouquin dans une main. Il était comme différent… Il ne portait plus sa veste verte ni son bandeau frontal, seulement son pull bleu et son pantalon usuel. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, voilant légèrement ses yeux. Il semblait rassuré, et cela soulagea également Sakura.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi pendant 10 heures standards. Je te plains si ton gosse hérite de toi, tu n'as fais qu'appeler une certaine personne pendant ton sommeil.

- Il prit une moue moqueuse qui irrita la future mère.

- Baka sensei !

Il rit à cette « injure » et ne prêta guère attention à une Sakura hystérique qui tentait tant bien que mal de se justifier. A peine quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'entrebâilla. Sakura ne put entrevoir la silhouette. Sa vue était devenue sacrément floue.

- Kakashi ?

- Tu peux entrer Rin.

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre et lança un sourire chaleureux à son hôte. Il était difficile de calculer son âge, son visage était jeune mais ses yeux d'un vert émeraude laissaient penser qu'elle avait eu un long parcourt derrière elle. Elle portait essentiellement un kimono noir et un genre de tissu ménager blanc. Kakashi lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et lança un clin d'œil à sa protégée avant de quitter la salle en silence.

- Désolé d'avoir trop forcé sur les calmants Sakura, mais le bébé était tellement agité que je craignais qu'il ne te casse quelque chose.

- Oh, non ne vous tracassez pas. Ca va.

Sakura essaya de sourire mais sa tête lui faisait encore mal.

- Vous êtes médecin ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment pour ne pas que Rin ne remarque quelque chose.

Rin s'assit à la même chaise que Kakashi et prépara une perfusion avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait sans doute deviné le petit jeu de la mère.

- J'ai été medi-nin à Konoha, fit-elle après un petit silence. Enfin, longue histoire.

Ses expressions bienveillantes qui se lisaient sur son visage inspiraient confiance. Pas étonnant qu'elle sache s'y prendre avec des blessés. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se rappela soudain d'un détail. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Rin lui répondit sans même qu'on lui pose la question.

- Kakashi va bien. Il se remet vite tu sais.

Elle lui piqua l'avant-bras avec une seringue. Sakura émit un petit gémissement sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une façon d'éviter que le petit ne te donne de sales coups d'accord ?

Sakura acquiesça. Elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, c'était comme une camarade, elle était médic-nin.

________________

Kakashi faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal, mais les talents de Rin viendraient bientôt à bout de cette morsure. Car elle n'était pas banale, elle avait été faite par les loups. Et n'importe qui en ayant un peu dans la tête savait qu'une morsure de loup était dix fois plus douloureuse qu'une morsure normale. Il se demanda un instant ce que c'a aurait put être à une autre partie du corps… Il n'attendit pas que Rin soit en face de lui pour le lui demander :

- Elle va bien ?

- Un peu secouée mais je pense que ça ira.

- Mhn, je vois.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle lui sourit. Rin était la seule femme avec qui il avait une relation « particulière » qu'il n'avait jamais encore su décrypter. Pourtant, cela pourrait paraître très net à certains moments... Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la serra doucement contre lui, une joue contre ses cheveux bruns, une main sur une de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait bien ou mal, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était le soulagement de pouvoir enfin serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Rin enfouit son visage dans son coup et caressa doucement le dos de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Contente que tu en sois ressortit indemne. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux imprudents…

- Je ne suis pas _imprudent_. Je fais les meilleurs choix, c'est tout.

- Tu as raison. Emmener une femme enceinte dans un endroit pareil et surtout en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ce n'est pas de l'imprudence, mais de l'inconscience Kakashi !

Il soupira d'un air las avant de s'écarter de la jeune femme qui le fixait avec une touche de douce sévérité. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec les femmes et encore moins avec elle.

- Où est Shiroi ? Je dois lui parler.

- Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Sakura vu qu'il tenait impérativement à ne pas rester inutile.

- Tu es…(il s'éclaircit la gorge)Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

Rin ne lui répondit pas. Elle le fixa d'un regard accusateur qui pétrifia le sang de Kakashi. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, une réponse qui ne pouvait que le blesser.

- Ecoutes, je veux dire que… (Il s'arrêta, puis reprit sur un autre chemin)Je sais que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il venait à peine de naître…Je sais aussi que hier je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand je me suis pointé ici avec une femme enceinte dans les bras et…

Il y avait une once de remords et de reproche dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas habituelle, d'habitude si inflexible et impassible… La phrase se noya dans sa gorge. La femme passa alors ses deux bras autours de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- C'est normal Kakashi-kun, tu connais encore très mal ton propre fils.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Je remercie du fond du coeur Tsubaki qui ne cesse de m'apporter son soutien. Mais je souhaite dire à ceux qui lisent cette fic de poster des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises. J'en ai absolument besoin! Merci!

___________________________________________________________

_« Tu te vois en train de te taper une dizaine de jounin d'Iwa ? Moi non. Fais ce que tu veux mec, moi je ne mettrais pas en danger mon clebs. Et toi, tu accepterais qu'on fasse du mal à tes bestioles ? » _

**Kiba Inuzuka à Shino Aburame, Jounins de Konoha**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle frayeur. Il s'en était fallut de peu : à un centimètre près il aurait été fauché par un kunai. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y reste, il devait d'abord devenir Hokage. Ce serait stupide d'y laisser sa peau à cause d'une simple arme métallique ! Naruto atterrit sur une branche solide. Son cœur battait évidemment la chamade, si bien qu'il pouvait ressentir les battements partout dans son corps. C'était une expérience qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt, d'ailleurs c'était le cas des deux chuunins qui l'accompagnaient. En matière de coéquipiers, Tsunade n'avait pas cherché très loin : deux chuunins fraichement nommés pour une mission de haute importance. Ces derniers avaient peur d'à peu près tout. Même un simple coup de vent réussissait à les effrayer et bizarrement cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et malheureusement il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser d'eux si facilement.

Mais ce n'était pas les deux ninjas qui mobilisaient sa conscience, mais bel et bien le cours des évènements. Tout d'abord Sakura qui part en mission alors que tous les jounins étaient « économisés », puis une déclaration de guerre imminente qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs pour lui les hostilités avaient d'ors et déjà commencé : Kiri et Iwa n'avaient pas attendus pour lancer leur offensive contre l'alliance Konoha-Kumo-Suna. Sans parler des groupes de bandits qui en profitaient pour piller et incendier les villes les plus proches, comme Tanzaku par exemple. Naruto avait été chargé de patrouiller le long de la frontière avec Iwa. A peine arrivés sur place, les ninjas de Konoha étaient cueillis par des tirs de kunais et autres embuscades. Kakashi disait que la guerre était la pire des choses qu'un homme puisse connaître, et plus le jinchuuriki y pensait, plus il devinait que son ex-sensei avait eu raison.

Ainsi, Naruto et son groupe étaient paumés en pleine forêt. Ils s'occupaient alors à dénicher les avant-postes et les escouades ennemis qui se « baladaient » dans les environs. Mais leur objectif principal pour l'instant était de rejoindre une autre équipe du secteur. Après tout, l'union faisait la force non ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les dirigeants des villages alliés de Konoha, Suna et Kumo affirmaient que ce serait une guerre éclair. Le jounin voulait bien le croire, mais jusqu'à présent rien ne pouvait le prouver.

L'équipe arriva à un point d'eau. Tout semblait être calme, trop calme. Naruto n'aimait pas ce silence angoissant. Pourtant il ne sentait aucune présence hostile mais il pouvait très bien se tromper. Silence et mort étaient deux termes tout à fait compatibles.

Il y eut soudain deux titillements auditifs. Un long, un court. Le mot de passe ?

_- Hissou, _prononça l'homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix claire.

Une tête bien connue dépassa aussitôt d'un rocher. C'était Shikamaru Nara accompagné de toute une escouade complète et non de deux ringards sur deux pattes. Nara alla à la rencontre de son ami et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme mais comme c'était habituel chez lui, Naruto ne se posait pas trop de question au sujet de son état physique et mental. Shikamaru bâilla longuement comme s'il se réveillait après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es souvenu du mot de passe ? lança le jeune Nara.

- Ouais, encore une chance que tu ne te sois pas endormi. Je déteste de plus en plus attendre tu sais…

Le feignant grogna de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air dans son assiette : n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas ne l'aurait pas jugé fiable.

- Galère ces mots de passe. Les femmes inventent toujours de ces trucs parfois…

- Qui te dit que Tsunade est une femme ?

- T'inquiète. J'ai l'œil.

________________________________________

Sakura regardait Shiroi avec intérêt. Le petit garçon était la souche même de son père. Il devait avoir 4 ans, pas moins. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours imaginé que Kakashi avait un enfant caché et des tas de trucs improbables qu'elle n'avait jamais crut. Enfin, elle n'avait pas eu si tort que ça… Le bout homme assis sur une chaise, balançait gentiment ses jambes trop courtes pour toucher le sol. Bizarrement, il portait lui aussi un masque de tissu noir.

- Vous en avez pas marre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si innocente qu'elle en fut touchante.

Il s'exprimait déjà comme un adulte bien qu'il fut un enfant. D'ailleurs il n'était pas si curieux qu'il en avait l'air.

- De quoi ?

Il désigna le lit d'un signe de tête bien précis.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ?

Il la regardait de ses deux yeux noirs perçants. Ces derniers prenaient de temps à autre une teinte d'acier avant de redevenir noir comme l'encre. Sakura lui sourit sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, c'était presque obligé lorsque Shiroi vous posait une question. Lui aussi sourit légèrement de son air grave.

- Non, je suis… Enfin, j'ai besoin de repos.

Tout compte fait, elle s'y était mal prise. Après tout, il ne comprendrait peut-être pas son cas bien qu'il fût très intelligent pour son âge. Le petit leva brièvement un sourcil comme s'il doutait de ce que Sakura affirmait. Puis il réfléchit longuement, essayant sans doute de décrypter ces paroles.

- C'est pareil ? fit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- De quoi ?

- Avoir envie de faire dodo et avoir besoin de « pot » ? Les grands aussi ont en besoin ?

La kunoichi éclata d'un petit rire silencieux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient et l'enfant prenait très au sérieux la mission de veiller sur la jeune femme, que lui avait confiée sa mère.

- Mais non _baka !_ De « repos ».

Shiroi l'interrogea du regard mais ne dit rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et descendit de la chaise aussitôt que son père arriva, comme s'il l'avait prédit à l'avance. Kakashi se poussa légèrement pour laisser passer son fils qui disparut. L'homme lui sourit et s'appuya au mur sans s'asseoir.

- J'ai envoyé à Tsunade un rapport et précisé notre position.

- J'espère que les nouvelles seront bonnes.

- Moi aussi.

Il soupira. Sakura faillit faire de même mais se retint juste à temps pour ne pas qu'un signe lui échappe. Kakashi ne bougeait pas, il regardait dans le vide.

- Il vous ressemble vraiment.

Il émergea de ses pensées et regarda la jeune femme d'un air béat.

- Ah bon ? dit-il en un grand sourire quelque peu forcé. Pourtant pour être honnête je n'ai pas été très présent.

Son ton devint froid et son œil glacial. La médic-nin en eut des sueurs froides.

- Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et toi ?

- Il donne des coups.

- Ah ça…

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Après tout, les gosses étaient tous comme ça non ?

_______________________________________

- Tu penses vraiment que cette _saloperie _ne lui fera aucun mal avant l'accouchement ?

- Rien de trop grave en tout cas, juste au pire des côtes cassées…

_- Au pire … _

Kakashi soupira une fois de plus. Combien de fois avait-il soupiré en une journée ? Aujourd'hui devait être son plus illustre record, et bel et bien le record du monde. Rin le suivait de peu d'ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière le canapé où était affalé son ex-coéquipier qui regardait le minuscule téléviseur d'un air détaché. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir sa présence histoire de ne pas entrer dans les détails pour aboutir à une dispute. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester se disputer avec les femmes…

- Au fait, reprit-elle le ton légèrement enroué. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Il lui donne des coups.

- Son ventre je veux dire Kakashi.

- Ah ? Comme d'hab'.

Il y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, il était assez sincère pour le reconnaitre au moins. Un autre soupir de la part de Rin, la bataille était acharnée. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de lot pour le gagnant. Dommage, un plus grand téléviseur aurait fait l'affaire… La médecin abandonna le « duel » et partit dans la cuisine d'un éternel calme dont elle gardait le secret.

- Shiroi ?

- Kakashi tourna la tête et aperçut son fils devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Apparemment il s'apprêtait à entrer.

- Laisse petit, elle doit se reposer tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça docilement et rejoignit son père sur le divan. Il s'installa à côté de lui et ne broncha plus pendant un bon moment. Le jounin zappait encore et encore. Shiroi ne semblait pas y faire attention, il semblait concentré. Le copy-ninja finit par éteindre le téléviseur et appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Lui un génie en train de faire du baby-sitting dans les deux sens du terme ! C'était pathétique.

- Papa ?

Il sursauta presque à cette appellation. Bref, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse un jour où l'autre. Il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder pour lui répondre.

- Oui ?

Shiroi hésita une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de se lancer.

_- Elle _doit se reposer parce qu'elle est grosse ?

- Qui ?

Il tourna soudainement la tête et intima à son fils de se taire d'un simple sifflement. Si jamais Sakura attendait… Une fois le _danger _écarté comme il avait l'habitude de dire, il se permit de sourire.

- En quelque sorte oui.

Il éclata de rire en solitaire. Shiroi n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la plaisanterie. Mais il fit néanmoins un grand sourire à son père, heureux que ce dernier ait enfin parlé avec lui. Kakashi se leva avec difficulté (il fallait dire que cela faisait un bail qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller d'une telle façon, un moment de nonchalance extrême ne faisait de mal à personne).

- Sois sage.

- Oui papa.

Il grogna presque à cette appellation. Il avait fini par la détester après la mort de son père. En elle, il n'y voyait aucun sens à part la confiance qu'offrait le fils à son père.

_Foutaises !_

Oui, cette confiance n'était rien, elle était justement fragile. D'ailleurs il avait eu tord de s'en remettre totalement à Hatake Sakumo : au final cela l'avait fait plus souffrir. Mais comment empêcher un enfant à appeler son père par son père ? Ce serait voler une partie de son âme en quelque sorte. Et même s'il avait une mauvaise opinion de cela, Kakashi se refusait à toucher au bonheur ou à l'innocence de sa progéniture. C'est ainsi qu'il partit, les mains dans les poches, vers la cuisine où il sentait plus l'odeur familiale répugnante que celle de la nourriture. C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait venir ici, l'ancienne maison de son père. Lui qui cherchait toujours à fuir son passé se retrouvait dans de beaux draps.

Rin lui sourit comme une forcée. Elle évitait sûrement de revenir à une discussion qui pourrait refroidir Kakashi. Car contre toutes les apparences, le ninja était très susceptible sur certains points. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une nonchalance qui ne la surprit pas et se pointa devant elle comme un piquet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'y prendre mal des fois…

- Je m'excuse pour hier soir, dit-il d'une demi-voix. Tu as raison, il a le droit de faire ce qui lui plait. Après tout c'est toi qui s'occupe de lui. Je n'ai aucun droit de décision.

Elle ne fut pas si surprise que ça. Ses excuses, elle les avait senties bien avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Kakashi était surtout du genre à rester sur ses positions. Comme la veille par exemple. Selon lui Shiroi ne devait pas se mêler des affaires ninja qui ne lui apportera pas grand-chose. En effet ce dernier avait manifesté très tôt l'envie d'être ninja, Rin n'avait rien dit : après tout les enfants faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur avenir non ?

- Exactement, dit-elle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Il y avait des moments où elle aussi s'emportait facilement d'ailleurs. Tout le monde avait ses défauts non ? Elle lui reprochait toujours de l'avoir laissée seule avec un gosse. Ce simple mot suffit à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et elle s'en voulut aussitôt.

- Désolé Kakashi, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire…

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui.

Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Surtout qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à se rendre malade sans que le mal soit vraiment apparent.

- Arrêtes avec ça tu veux ? Après tout tu es ninja. Moi je ne le suis plus. Le devoir passe avant tout.

Sa voix se noya dans sa gorge. Rin ne croyait pas vraiment au sens du devoir, ou pour tout dire elle n'y croyait plus.

- Le devoir ce n'est pas ça qui va me rendre heureux, répliqua Kakashi d'une voix basse mais extrêmement tendue.

Elle était une idiote, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

- Non je… Je voulais juste dire qu'ils t'auraient collé un ulcère si tu étais resté ici. C'est moi qui fais des caprices en fin de compte.

S'il ne lui répondit pas, c'est qu'il devait penser la même chose. Mais contre toute attente c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle croyait.

- C'est à cause de moi, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher tu sais. Par contre tout est pour moi.

Il lui sourit d'un air mélancolique. Il avait toujours ce regard de souffre-douleur bien caché. Car la vérité était là : Kakashi était un martyre, comme elle d'ailleurs. Sauf que Rin ne l'était plus. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il abaissa son masque, devinant ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, lui répondit-elle.

- Pas même quelques rides de trop ?

Elle rit puis s'essuya les mains avec un torchon propre. D'un mouvement fluide et gracieux, elle plaça ses mains fines sur les bras de son compagnon. Il posa les siennes sur ses hanches féminines. Elle sentait son haleine fraiche caresser sa peau fine et pâle. Elle pouvait sentir son _vrai _souffle et non celui filtré par son masque : cela suffisait juste à la mettre aux anges. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous l'œil amusé de Shiroi.


	7. Chapter 7

_« Mon avis dans tout ça ? Personnellement on ne me l'a jamais demandé. Je préfère finir mes jours, tranquille que poursuivit. »_

**Kohaku Uchiha. **

On frappa à la porte. Deux coups bien distincts. De quoi inquiéter.

Kakashi jeta un regard en biais à Rin qui ne semblait pas partager la même inquiétude que lui. Bon sang, comment faisait-elle pour paraître aussi calme ? Sakura était avachie sur le canapé, ayant quitté le lit il y avait une semaine. Elle était une pâleur qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Sai, sans parler de ses joues devenues creuses. Le petit monstre devait la bouffer de l'intérieur, Hatake Kakashi était prêt à en mettre sa main au feu. Shiroi ne bronchait pas comme à son habitude. C'était la figure type du petit garçon bien éduqué. Le jounin maugréa quelques injures et se précipita vers l'entrée où le visiteur commençait à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut qu'à demi-surprit.

- Hatake-san.

- Bonsoir camarade. Quelle bonne surprise de voir des Oi-nin dans les parages…

Oui, et en général les Oi-nin ne se déplaçaient pas pour rien. Ils faisaient tous partis de l'élite du village, ANBU confirmés et tueurs sans scrupules. Le shinobi avait encore des souvenirs clairs de sa carrière en tant que tel il y avait déjà une bonne dizaine d'années, et il en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. Ces types étaient prêts à tout pour attraper leur proie favorite : les déserteurs. Y compris à massacrer quiquonque aurait le malheur de croiser leur chemin et de se mêler à tord de leurs affaires. L'Oi-nin se fit bref en manière de politesse, ils ne perdaient en général pas de temps avec ça. Il sortit une fiche en feuille de palme et la tendit à son aîné.

- Nous recherchons actuellement un déserteur du nom d'Itami BACHIATARI.

- Je vois.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Comme faire partit de la même génération qu'Itami Bachiatari et prétendre de pas l'avoir connu ? Si le doute planait dans son esprit, Kakashi n'en laissa pas la moindre trace apparente sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait déserté le village de Konoha il y avait un certain temps de cela. Un an ou deux peut-être. Le ninja copieur jeta un dernier regard sur l'arrêt de mort de son ancien camarade et le tendit au ninja d'élite.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Eh bien il agit contre les intérêts de _Sokoku_.

Le jounin réprima un sourire d'une ironie mordante. Une réponse cinglante lui vint à la bouche mais il se retint. Les Oi-nin étaient tous des patriotes, nés pour Konoha. _Sokoku _était le nom patriotique associé au village caché de la feuille. D'ailleurs Danzô et les deux conseillers n'utilisaient que ce mot-là pour qualifier le village. Ce genre de paroles lui donnait un étrange sentiment de répulsion et de révolte. Après tout, Konoha était Konoha, pas autre chose non ?

Kakashi décida alors de mettre un terme à la discussion. Qu'Itami aille au diable, il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries. Il devait tout d'abord réparer les siennes.

- Bon, si je le vois je lui ferais passer le bonjour de votre part. Bonne journée camarade.

- Le capitaine exige votre présence. Il souhaite vous parler.

Pas de réponses. Juste le silence. Le shinobi serra les dents : il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Pis, il supportait de moins en moins les Oi-nin et nourrissait une certaine antipathie à leur égard.

- Je suis en mission.

- Mission de rang S ?

- Non.

- Alors je vous prie de me suivre Hatake.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire, les missions de rang S avaient la priorité sur toutes les autres missions. Le petit soldat docile qu'il était se soumettait. Il enragea intérieurement avant de nouer son bandeau autour de sa tête et de sortir sans donner d'explications. Rin s'inquièterait sûrement mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pas pour le moment. Il suivit sans broncher le ninja d'élite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

________________________________

Le capitaine Oi-nin était certes de stature imposante, mais il n'impressionnait nullement le jounin au sharingan qui le toisait d'un regard peu amène. Le campement qui avait été aménagé était plutôt basique mais il dégageait une certaine atmosphère. C'était difficile dire, mais le ninja sentait son être crier toute sa fureur. Il essayait de ne plus entendre les paroles que le capitaine avait prononcées quelques secondes plutôt.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'Oi-nin d'une voix grave et trainante.

- Vous devriez le savoir, j'ai mes affaires.

- Vous êtes concerné.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Vous êtes borné ou quoi ?

Kakashi lança un regard noir à son congénère masqué. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le haut-gradé serait déjà mort. Il était dans un sale merdier, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attire les foudres des Oi-nin, il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Mais il refusait de coopérer avec eux.

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez. C'est le règlement, vous êtes dans le devoir de nous porter assistance sous peine de trahison.

- Dois-je aussi vous rappeler l'article 6 du code ninja ? _« Déshonneur à qui vend ses camarades ninjas. La loyauté et la fidélité doivent persister. »_

Au moins ses connaissances sans reproches des règles lui serviraient à quelque chose…

- Est-ce un déserteur et un traître votre camarade, shinobi ?

Kakashi prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reste zen là.

- « Je ne me rabaisse à aucun niveau ni à aucun état d'âme, j'accomplis ma mission pour le bien de tous et surtout, pour l'urgence du village. Tout autre sentiment et attention serait un handicap pour le combattant que je suis, j'ai confiance en mes camarades et en leurs aptitudes et je ne dois en aucun cas m'occuper d'eux. »

C'était le troisième serment du code ninja et aussi une sorte de bourrage de crâne qu'il avait apprit à l'académie ninja. Encore une chance qu'il s'en souvienne, cela faisait taire en général bon nombre de grandes gueules. L'Oi-nin considéra un instant Kakashi qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Ce dernier eut du mal à dire s'il était surprit où tout simplement en colère, en tout cas il jouissait de lui avoir rabattu le clapet.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes têtu. Je vous laisse avec vos merdes camarade. Bonne chance.

Oui, à vous aussi _capitaine_.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit aussitôt. Il savait que les Oi-nins ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. S'ils l'avaient fait venir ici c'était bien parce qu'il était un potentiel suspect. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent désormais.

_______________________________

Le chemin du retour fut long, très long. Il se demanda s'il avait fait exprès de faire un détour par le village de Sengunba ou si cela avait été de l'inconscience. Normal, penser qu'Itami était dans les environs était assez déstabilisant, surtout lorsque vous le connaissez. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme à fuir les ennuis mais plutôt à chercher la provocation pour parvenir à ses fins. Malheureusement, il était tellement imprévisible que même quelqu'un le connaissant bien ne pouvait pas prédire ses réaction à l'avance.

Une fois arrivé, Rin était sur le plancher avec un regard qui pouvait découragea les cambrioleurs les plus téméraires. Même Kakashi en ressentit tous les effets. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle…

- Kakashi…

- Euh.

Cette voix était aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Shiroi avait été bien éduqué. Avec une telle autorité…

- Puis-je me mettre en colère avant que tu ne t'emporte toi aussi ?

- Mhn, bien sûr.

Mais que disait-elle au juste ? Kakashi adopta une mine très parlante, si bien qu'il ne douta pas qu'elle put paraître comique. Les yeux verts le toisaient avec une force dévastatrice. Si Tsunade et Sakura pouvaient vous dissuader de faire une erreur, Rin avait une toute autre méthode dissuasive.

- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas suivi ? Ou que tu n'as pas entreprit de les aider ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond avant de soupirer un grand coup.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

L'expression de la jeune femme se radoucit enfin, comme si elle était soulagée de quelque chose. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils… ? Kakashi prit une mine peu amène.

- Ne me dit pas que tu…

Elle sourit et fit son geste habituel qui voulait dire : « Voyons, ne nous énervons pas, restons calme ! ». Le jounin grogna et foudroya Rin du regard. C'était à son tour de s'énerver à présent…

- Voyons Kakashi, c'est un ami non ?

- Rin, j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

- Non, non c'est juste que…

- Où est-il ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix qui pourrait geler des continents entiers.

L'ex-kunoichi respira un grand coup mais ne dit rien. Kakashi s'impatienta.

- Rin, si tu ne me dis pas où _il _est c'est un homme mort compris ?

- Tu ne…

- Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois !

Bon, bref ce devait être la troisième fois qu'il le répétait ! Jamais Kakashi n'avait été aussi furieux. Il se surprenait tous les jours lui...

- C'est bon Kakashi, relax mon vieux je…

- Toi, la ferme !

C'est en effet Itami qui venait juste d'apparaitre. D'après ce que le ninja aux cheveux gris pouvait constater, il venait tout juste d'arriver. Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, du moins son long manteau noir l'était. C'était un gars très reconnaissable : il portait toujours son bandeau frontal à la « Ebisu », était légèrement bronzé et arborait une petite barbichette brune. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être un vrai tombeur de filles… Itami regardait l'air béat son ex-camarade qui était furax. Rin lui adressa un regard d'excuse que Kakashi vit très bien.

_Calme-toi mon vieux, la colère ne te mènera à rien dans ce genre de situation. _

Ah, elle avait bon dos la bonne conscience! Ces simples mots qu'il s'adressa à lui-même ne suffirent pas à le calmer pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bah, la même chose que toi ! J'me débrouille comme je peux avec mes emmerdes...

Kakashi regarda instinctivement Rin qui pâlit aussitôt. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation tous les deux…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu peux m'en foutre Itami.

- Des emmerdes avec les les Oi-nin c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

Le déserteur prit une mine désolé et passa une main derrière la tête. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère.

Avant tout je remercie toujours Tsubaki 3

Weh, vous êtes tous des feignants, prenez exemple sur elle va! .

Non, je blague. Plus sérieusement des reviews me feraient un grand plaisir. Je vous assure, y a des tas d'auteurs de fanfictions qui abandonnent leur fic par manque de motivation dû au manque de reviews. Ce n'est pas mon cas puis que j'ai encore la foi et pleins d'idées à transmettre. Et ben ouais, pour avoir de l'imagination il faut être motivé =)

Donc je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Vous pouvez même me dire: "Ta fic elle est à chi**". Enfin, du moment que c'est expliqué pourquoi, ça me va.

Bon je reviens sur la fic. L'accouchement ne va pas tarder, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un retour sur Naruto, des explications sur Itami et... une très grosse surprise écrite avec amour =) (beurk, je sais que vous en voulez pas de mon amour mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte non? xD)

Vous en saurez plus sur Shiroi Hatake dans les chapitre à venir. Le p'tit Shiroi je l'ai pas sortit d'une poubelle, il a un caractère bien particulier et n'est pas un gosse ordinaire mais ça c'est à dévelloper dans les prochains chapitres.

Ensuite, j'ai prévu une suite à cette fiction vu que je sais exactement comment elle va se finir. Pour être le précis possible mais en gardant le suspens, elle se passera 16 ans plus tard. Avec l'enfant de Naruto et Shiroi et toute une génération.

Dites-moi votre avis et si vous avez une idée qui vous passe derrière la tête, une bonne raison de poster une reviews!

Bisous! Takechi.


End file.
